She Never Cried in Front of Me
by MsliveforChrist
Summary: Lassiter is thinking about his ex-wife Victoria and their failed relationship


**Title:** She Never Cried in Front of Me  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsliveforChrist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lassiter is thinking about his ex-wife Victoria and their failed relationship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Word Count: <strong>902**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Sadly I don't own Psych or the son "She Never Cried in Front of Me." It would be awesome if I did though.**  
>Just an idea that's been rattling around in my head for awhile. Please review, I don't care if it's good or bad any reviews help me get better. <strong>

_It's 7:35  
>She's someone else's wife<br>And I can get on with my life  
>And that thrills me<em>

Carlton Lassiter leaned back in his desk chair and glanced at the time in the bottom of his computer screen. It is 7:35 and he's finally done with the paper work he had to do before he could go home. As he stood up and pulled on his jacket and old photo of him and his ex-wife Victoria fluttered out of his jacket pocket and on to the floor. As he bent down to pick it up his thoughts quickly turned to her. She was now remarried which means that Lassiter can finally stop chasing after her and get on with the rest of his life, this fact should make him happy, but instead he feels a twinge of regret.

_She married him today  
>Her daddy gave the bride away<br>I heard a tear rolled down her face  
>And that kills me<em>

The wedding had been today, and her dad had given her away, just like he had at their wedding. An old friend of Lassiter's that had been invited told him that when she walked down the aisle a tear had rolled down her cheek. This news was what drove Lassiter to the bar and to the bottle of Scotch that he was currently drinking.

'_Cuz now I, can see why  
>She's finally crying<em>

_How was I supposed to know She was slowly lettin' go?  
>If I was puttin' her through hell<br>Hell, I couldn't tell_

Victoria had told him that the divorce had been coming for a long time, because it seemed that he was married to his job and not her, but it hadn't seemed like that to him. To him everything had seemed great, no better than great, things had seemed perfect. He had no clue that something was wrong.

_She could've given me a sign  
>And opened up my eyes<br>How was I supposed to see?  
>She never cried in front of me<em>

Before she broke it to him that she wanted out she had never even hinted that anything was wrong with their relationship. Yet she still blamed him for everything, and maybe it was true that he made mistakes that had caused their problems, but how was he supposed to know that he was making wrong choices if she never showed him that she was hurting?

_Yeah maybe I might've changed  
>It's hard for me to say<br>But the story's still the same  
>And it's a sad one<em>

He might've changed, for her, because he truly did love her, as ridiculous as that may seem. It's hard to say what he would've done. However, what he thinks he might have done change the sad truth of what actually happened.

_And I'll always believe  
>If she ever did cry for me<br>They were tears that you can't see  
>You know the bad ones<em>

Staring down into the half empty bottle he thought about how, if she ever did cry for him, they were tears that no one could see. The really bad kind.

_And now I can see why  
>She's finally crying <em>

_How was I supposed to know  
>She was slowly lettin' go?<br>If I was puttin' her through hell  
>Hell, I couldn't tell<em>

How was he supposed to know that she had been slowly giving up on him? That the late nights at the station, and the way he always kept himself closed down had been hard on her. He hadn't had any clue about what he was doing to her.

_She could've given me a sign  
>And opened up my eyes<br>How was I supposed to see?  
>She never cried in front of me<em>

She could have done any number of things to let him know the way she felt. Anything would have been better than simply letting him push her to the breaking point. Why would he have thought that something was wrong when he never saw even a single tear roll down her face?

_Without a doubt, I know now  
>How it outta be<br>Cuz she's gone and it's wrong  
>And it bothers me<br>Tomorrow I'll still be asking myself_

Without any doubt he knows now that if he could go back and do it all again he would do everything different. Because she's gone from his life now and it feels so wrong without her here. Whenever he lets his guard down thoughts of her creep their way back in and he knows that tomorrow he'll still be asking himself the same old questions.

_How was I supposed to know  
>She was slowly lettin' go?<br>If I was puttin' her through hell  
>Hell, I couldn't tell<em>

_She could've given me a sign  
>And opened up my eyes<br>How was I supposed to see? _

_How was I supposed to see?  
>She never cried in front of me<br>Well, I couldn't tell_

He never could see the tears she cried, and he never could tell the silent way her heart broke for him.


End file.
